


Snansy has a Bad Time

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Contest Entry Fic, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gross Cum, Gross Eggs, Gross Porn, Homemade Amalgamate, Kidnapping, Mouth rape, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Con Oviposition, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, cum kink, disgusting porn, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Snansy (Underswap Sans) has a bad time with an amalgamate.





	Snansy has a Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic if for a contest for this blog https://obey-n-play.tumblr.com/ so it uses their characters and Xet is their OC. Snansy is Underswap Sans and Snas is Underfell Sans. The basic setup is Xet has Snansy and Snas (and Swapfell Paps as Pup but he's not in this because there wasn't really a place for him) as his 'pets' a.k.a. sex slaves. Here's more about the contest: https://obey-n-play.tumblr.com/post/170707220306/obey-n-play-rules-guidelines-everyone-may
> 
> I used Adult Frisk entirely as a fictional embodiment of my own kinks (self insertion is what Frisk is there for anyway). And I made my own amalgamate both to suit my kinks and see what I could come up with. I think it turned out pretty good, I'm sure you can guess at least two of monster that went into it.
> 
> This was a lot of fun so I don't really care a whole lot if I win the contest or not which I'll be entering when I upload this to Tumblr tomorrow.

Snansy followed Xet down the hall in silence, without complaint or resistance. He’d been pulled out and forced to service more people than he cared to consider by now, treated as a whore – which at this point could he really say he wasn’t one? – or worse, a sex toy. So, he knew the drill, trying to escape or resist would only get him or Snas punished, making the whole ordeal that much worse. It wasn’t worth it.

And Snansy had no idea where they were anyway. A different universe to his own most likely. But… he didn’t fancy going home anyway, not after his brother had… It wasn’t worth thinking about. And who knows what kind of horrible things could be lurking outside of this grey building? Though whatever it would probably be better than this.

He pushed those thoughts aside, leaving his mind to go back to the only other place it could go. What kind of person would he be forced to please today? Maybe it would be one of the kinder, or at least not completely awful humans. But there were few of those in comparison to not nice humans and other people who wanted to ‘play’ with him. He could hope though, right?

“In here,” Xet said as he paused at the door to one of the rooms he used to lend his ‘pets’ to other people. How much money did he get from doing this? Probably a lot, Snansy didn’t want to know. “Be good.”

Xet opened the door and Snansy obediently went inside, flinching when the door clicked shut behind him. The room wasn’t lit, the only light came from the crack beneath the door, splaying out across the floor but not doing much to illuminate the room.

Was this a mistake? Had the light’s ever been off like this before? Maybe, he couldn’t remember. Should he knock on the door to be let out and explain the error, if it was one? Or count his blessings and enjoy not being raped or forced to do any degrading things for once? Not that his dignity could fall any lower than it already had.

Something in the darkness stirred, morphing into the shape of someone stepping closer. Snansy instinctively stepped back, putting his back up against the door. The person moved closer and soon they were close enough to see. It was a human. She was taller than him and wearing a plain purple shirt. Her brown hair was cut to just below her ears and her facial expression was blank.

Once upon a time Snansy would’ve been ecstatic to meet a human and would’ve tried to capture them with clever puzzles and traps. Doing so would’ve secured him a place in the Royal Guard, probably, and would’ve led to the Barrier breaking. But now it was nothing new. She’d fuck him or make him do some degrading sexual act to himself and/or her and that would be that.

“Hi,” he said with a false smile that he put no effort into. “I’m Sa- Snansy.” He’d get in trouble if he gave his real name. “What’s your name?” It was pure habit driving this introduction process, one he somehow hadn’t dropped despite all the people who chose to remain anonymous.

“I’m Frisk.” Like her face her voice didn’t convey much emotion. So, chances of her being merciful and compassionate probably weren’t good. “Now come on, you’re _perfect_ for this.” She grabbed his wrist and led him deeper into the dark room.

He let himself be led. She at least didn’t seem too strong so she wouldn’t be able to hurt him much if at all. The darkness made him nervous though. It felt almost like there was something lurking in it. Which was ridiculous. If anyone else were to be using Snansy today they’d have revealed themselves with Frisk.

When they reached what had to be the center of the room, Frisk stopped and let go of his wrist. She then clapped her hands together twice and the lights flickered on, revealing the familiar grey room. In the corner was a large plastic dog crate, almost as tall as Snansy. How had Frisk gotten it in here?  Judging by the way it rocked slightly every couple of seconds there was something inside it but it was impossible to see what as the normal metal grate door had been modified to be solid.

“Strip,” Frisk said.

With a sigh, Snansy obeyed. Looks like today wouldn’t be one of those days where he got to dress up. Even if they were sexy outfits it was better than being naked… and he kind of liked dressing up sometimes, not that he’d openly admit to it. He didn’t have a say though.

“Now summon your ecto stuff,” she said once he’d slipped the last of his clothing off.

She wasn’t telling him what to form his magic into so blushing, he went ahead and made a pussy, that’s what most people wanted. He held his legs together as if that could somehow persevere some measure of modesty.

“Good,” Frisk said. “Can you summon an ecto-belly too?” Snansy did so. She poked it with her finger, making him flinch instinctively. “It’ll remain see through, right? So, I can see things inside it.”

“Uh… yes.” Where was this going? What was she going to shove so far up inside him that it’d push into his belly too?

“Wonderful.” Frisk poked at his middle again. “I can’t wait. This’ll be fun.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large key. “Take this and open the cage over there.” She held it out towards him and gestured to the dog crate in the corner.

Snansy took the key and turned towards the crate. Whatever was inside was still moving around enough to cause it to move too. “What’s inside?” he asked as he started walking towards it.

“You’ll see. But when you open the door pull it all the way open and step back with it so my pet will be encouraged to come all the way out. I want a good view of the fun.”

So, it’d be the pet who’d be fucking him today. That had the potential to be bad but there was no use dwelling on it.

He paused when he reached the crate and put his ‘ear’ to it. He couldn’t hear anything that would indicate what kind of monster or animal – hopefully it wasn’t an animal, that would be a whole new low – was inside. So, with a frown he located the keyhole and inserted the key before Frisk could get impatient with him.

It took more force than usual to turn the key in the lock, enough that he’d begun to think it might be the wrong one before it clicked into place. Following orders, he stepped back with the door as he pulled it open. He then backed off a bit more so he could see inside the cage. Something was in there, cast in shadow by the position of the light above them, it was impossible to decipher the exact shape of it. But it was big enough to take up most of the space in the crate. And after a short pause it slid out into the light.

Snansy couldn’t hold back a disgusted flinch as it came fully into view. It looked like it was made of melting white goop. Initially it appeared blob like, hunched over to fit in the crate as it melted into itself, but as it straightened it became taller than Snansy. Instead of legs it had an almost taillike lower body that snaked out behind it. It’s upper half though was _almost_ humanoid. It didn’t have arms but instead a slew of thick tentacles at about the halfway point, hanging off its body almost like a skirt. Where it looked like its face should be was a pulsating black hole.

“You like my pet amalgamate?” Frisk said with cheeriness that defied the situation. “I made it myself by injecting several monsters with Determination and shoving them in a small room together. It’s cool, don’t you think? Can you guess what kind of monsters I used?”

Snansy was unable to even try to think of an answer as he backed away from it. There was nothing cool about it or the way the impenetrable black hole that was its face seemed to be looking directly at him as it moved closer.

Unfortunately, the room was small and Snansy’s back was soon pressed up against a wall. But the amalgamate kept coming closer. Several of its goopy tentacles reached for him. He ducked away, avoiding them only for more to come seemingly out of nowhere to wrap around his ankle. Its flesh – if it could even be called that – was just as soft as it looked. Cold and foul, it oozed against and around his bones, sliding into every nook while still somehow remaining solid enough to hold him tight.

Yelping, he tugged his foot against its hold but only accomplished losing his balance. He would’ve fallen flat on his face if more tentacles hadn’t grabbed onto him. It started pulling him closer. He struggled, trying to thrash free of it, but it was no use.

A delighted giggle came from off to the side. Frisk. She thought this was _funny_?!

“Help, please.” Snansy’s struggles were useless and it soon had him right in front itself, lying on his back with legs lifted a bit in air. “ _Please_ don’t let it hurt me.”

Frisk giggled again. “But hurting you is what I want it to do. Now be a good little pet and struggle as hard as you can, it’s fun to watch and won’t make a difference. My pet’s still gonna have its way with you.”

Snansy’s eyes filled with tears. It wasn’t just going to hurt him it was going to rape him. And he couldn’t do anything to stop it. All for the enjoyment of a _sick_ human.

More tentacles snaked out to touch him. One wrapped around his middle, cold and thick it moved like living sludge against his ecto-flesh. Screw the consequences, he should dispel his magic,

Something pressed against and then into his pussy. He screamed and tried to jerk away; he couldn’t dispel his magic when something was inside it. But it was too late, the tentacle was already sliding into him, gooey and sickeningly soft. It was unlike any dick he’d ever taken before and was _much_ worse.

It pressed all the way in, pushing against the rear wall of his magic until it hurt. He whimpered, trying in vain to pull away from the building pressure until his magic was forced to change shape, allowing the tentacle to push in his belly. It was visible inside him and he was unfortunately at an angle where he could see everything. It slid its tentacle around the walls of the inside of his belly before finally pulling back. Which would’ve been relief if it didn’t thrust right back in.

He yelped in disgust and fear as his body was rocked back and down into the floor. “ _Help_ ,” he screamed as it fucked him, never fully pulling out. “Oh god, _please_ …” A tentacle pushed into his mouth. He gagged on it even as his mouth and throat magic automatically formed around it. It was like thick tar being forced down his throat. His body was either trying to swallow it or cough it up. Its taste was indescribable but reminiscent magic vomit, thankfully it wasn’t strong though.

When it pulled back out was even worse, making him choke and gag even more. But it wasn’t giving him any time to recover as it thrust right back in, just as forceful and fast as the one in his pussy.

Sobbing, he squirmed and tried to pull free of the tentacles holding his arms and legs. He bit down on the tentacle in his mouth. His teeth sunk into it but did little to hinder its movement. And the goo its body was made of was thicker at the center of its limp, making it impossible to bite through. All biting down on it did was make it slide uncomfortably around and against his teeth. So, with a disgusted whimper he let up.

At least the tentacle in his mouth blocked some of the view of the one thrusting into his pussy, not fully though and he couldn’t escape the feel of it. And despite how _disgusting_ this was, the sensitive magic of his pussy was still being stimulated as the tentacle thrust in over and over, filling and stretching him. He’d been forced to be a whore long enough that his body was used to it and reacted easily. That didn’t make it feel good though, no amount of arousal could _ever_ make this feel good.

Another demented giggle from Frisk made Snansy cry even harder. How could she put him through this and just _enjoy_ it like that? He’d never done anything to her, had never even _met_ her before today. It wasn’t fair.

When the amalgamate _finally_ came it was with little warning. It made a hollow sounding moan and suddenly a hard and thick tarlike liquid was being released into his pussy and gushing down his throat. He coughed and gagged as some of it leaked into his ribcage and flooded out his mouth before he was instinctively swallowing it. He’d gotten in trouble for not doing so before.

Its cum was almost the exact same texture and consistency as its body. Making the feel of it in his pussy almost indistinguishable from its tentacle. It was visible pooling in his belly like white tar. It made him want to vomit.

_Thankfully_ , its tentacles starting pulling out once they were done dripping cum into him. It didn’t release his limbs though. “It’s over? Please tell me it’s over,” he begged once his mouth was no longer filled. “ _Please_.” He was drooling a mixture of magic spit and tarlike cum, that vomit taste sticking around in the back of his mouth. He’d never wanted a bath or shower more than he did now.

“You really thing it’ll be over _that_ soon?” Frisk said, far too delighted. “You haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

“No, please no.” A fresh round of tears formed in Snansy’s eyes. How much worse could this torment get? He was undoubtedly about to find out.

The amalgamate lifted him by its hold on his arms and legs, dangling him awkwardly. He struggled against it but all he accomplished was rocking his body back and forth. Holding him a couple feet of the ground so that he was about level with its torso, it pulled his hands above his head and pressed his back against the wall. It spread his legs, its thick tarlike cum oozing out of his pussy and dripping to the floor, _gross_.

He was still aroused too, enough that dispelling his magic wasn’t possible. At least the feel of the cum in there was killing it.

The sludge making up the amalgamate’s body rippled and shifted a little bit above where its body curved down into its tail. It grew out, taking the same of a dick, two actually, both huge and together too big for Snansy’s little body.

He wriggled and whimpered as they neared his pussy. “Please no more, please I can’t…” He cut off with a scream as it thrust in. He’d taken some big dicks before and separately he would’ve been just fine but both at once _hurt_. His magic was forced to stretch wide around them even as it pressed them together, making them seem to almost melt into one. But the sudden tight pressure inside his magic made him climax, painful and intense his magic clamped down even tighter on the amalgamate’s hemipenes. By some miracle his magic didn’t tear though.

He was left gasping and shuddering. Not surprisingly at this point he wasn’t given time to recover or adjust as it started pounding into him right away. Each thrust pushed him into the wall and there was no way he could even try to steady himself, making this ordeal that much worse.

He whimpered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, accepting his fate. Begging for help or mercy from Frisk would only be met with scorn and laughter. It would be over eventually.

Each harsh thrust into him brought a small yelp out of him. It was too rough for him to stay completely quiet and often that’s not what people wanted anyway so he wasn’t good at holding back sounds during sex. It wasn’t until another tentacle was shoving its way down his throat that it occurred to him to at least keep his mouth shut. He gagged on it but his throat was still loosened up by the last one – sore too – and it easily slid in and started thrusting. He balled his hands and fists and went limp, resisting would be a worthless endeavor. Hopefully it would be over soon.

“That’s it, you perfect little fuck toy, just take it,” Frisk said, reasserting her wicked presence once more. What kind of sick freak could _possibly_ get off on this?

His throat and pussy were throbbing with pain from the forceful nature of this intercourse. But that didn’t stop his magic from adjusting to its size and growing slick with arousal again at the stimulation. Why couldn’t it just be _over_? Why couldn’t his _whole_ thing be over? He wanted to go home, back to how things had been before. It never would though. Even if he ever got out of here things would never be the same, _he_ would never be the same.

This time when it came he was a bit more prepared. He still gagged as its thick tarlike cum gushed into him, even more then last time as there were two things releasing into his pussy. But he managed to swallow the gunk pouring down his throat with only a little choking and gagging. It made him want to vomit though, the only thing keeping him from doing so was his strong ‘stomach’.

Tears still leaking down his face, he shuddered and whimpered as it pulled out of him. Its hemipenes melted back into its body as it lowered him back to the floor. It _still_ didn’t let go of him yet though, meaning it wasn’t over. What next? More tentacle rape? Or something worse? Maybe something less awful… hopefully.

“Now should come the best part,” Frisk said, her voice filled with eager excitement. That… could only mean the _worst_ part was about to happen. But how much worse could it get? Snansy didn’t want to know, it was too bad he didn’t have a choice or even the littlest say in that though.

He pulled experimentally at the tentacles holding his arms and legs again. Still nothing. He was doomed to endure this until the end. He could… do that… maybe.

It pulled his legs up into air again. Another tentacle grew out of its body. A bit thinner and maybe slightly more solid looking, it went straight for his pussy. He whimpered as it slid in, forcing more cum to ooze out around it. It stopped moving shortly before it reached the entrance to his belly where more cum was pooling inside him. He gagged at the sight, wishing he hadn’t looked.

The tentacle inside him changed shaped where it entered, expanding outward to… latch onto the lips of pussy with soft barbs. Why though? He moved his hips as much as he could in this position, it stayed firmly locked in place.

“What is it?” He’d feel better if he knew what was about to happen so he could at least try to prepare for it.

Frisk giggled again. “You’ll see.” That wasn’t promising and only made Snansy more afraid, not that that was anything new.

Before he could try to beg for an answer – despite knowing it wouldn’t work – a bulge a little bigger than a baseball appeared in the tentacle going into him, growing out of the amalgamate’s body. It traveled down the tentacle, moving a bit too fast for Snansy to be okay with. “What is that?”

Frisk’s only response was another excited giggle.

It reached the lips of his pussy and pushed into him, stretching his magic. It was nothing he couldn’t take though, especially after the hemipenes. But it still made him shudder. _What_ was it? And was it really about to be deposited inside him? Hopefully not but… what else could be going on here?

It reached the end of the tentacle, bulging out its tip before sliding into him. It was an orb of the same colour and consistency as the amalgamate like… it was depositing a piece of itself into him. He gasped and kicked as it dropped into his belly, settling into the tarlike cum in there. “ _What is it? What is it_?” There was another one on its way already.

Frisk burst out laughing, giggling like a demented school girl and driving Snansy even more towards outright panic. By the time she calmed down the new bulge was pushing past the lips of Snansy’s pussy. It traveled down and down then dropped in next to the first one. “They’re eggs.”

“You mean…” It was laying _eggs_ inside him. “No, no, please no.” He thrashed against its hold, kicking at it and trying _anything_ he could to break its hold. All for naught; the third one was already on its way.

“Yep eggs.” The smile was audible in Frisk’s voice. “It’s _hot_ , isn’t it?”

There was nothing in the world that Snansy would consider to be _less_ ‘hot’. It was laying malformed _disgusting_ eggs _inside_ him. It was too much, he needed out. But struggling was useless, he kept trying anyway though, gagging as the next mushy egg landed in his belly. Was it just his imagination or could he already feel their weight in there?

“ _Xet_ ,” he screamed loud enough to hurt his already sore throat. _Surely_ , not even Xet would stand for this… right? He wouldn’t want any of his… ‘pets’ weighed down and incapacitated by a bunch of gross mushy eggs so he’d put a stop to it.

He drew breath to scream for Xet again but instead another tentacle filled his mouth, thrusting in. He screamed around it, flailing in its hold as another egg stretched out his magic. How many were there by now? How many left to go?

It fucked his moth mercilessly, uncaring of his misery just like everyone and everything else. At least it was a distraction from the eggs being pumped into him, right? Not a good one though.

Maybe Xet had heard his scream though and was on his way to put a stop this. … Unlikely.

By the time it came down his throat – causing yet more gagging and choking as he was forced to swallow its unnaturally thick cum – his belly was _definitely_ heavier. As its tentacle pulled out his mouth he got an unfortunate look at his middle. It was swelling out like as if he were pregnant, the eggs packed in tight against each other. Despite looking like balls of goop that should mix together when packed in like that, they didn’t merge or show any sign of possibly doing so. Another one was being forced in, pushing the others to the side and forcing his belly to bulge out that much more.

He sobbed, not even bothering to struggle anymore. He was too exhausted. “H-how many?” It couldn’t answer, might not even be able to understand him, but maybe Frisk would know.

“I don’t know,” Frisk said. There went that idea. “I hope a lot. I wanna see you with a big egg-filled belly.”

As far as Snansy was concerned he was already more than big enough and wanted no more of this. The eggs weren’t slowing down though.

A short while later another tentacle moved towards his mouth. Still sobbing, he went ahead and opened for it, letting it thrust roughly into his throat. Mouth fucking was familiar, even if it was a disgusting goopy tentacle, it could distract him a bit from the growing weight in his middle. Not to mention he’d get in trouble for resisting at the very least with Xet and it would undoubtedly force him if he tried to say ‘no’.

This time when it came he was ready and easily swallowed all of it, only gagging a little. The weight in his belly was growing more and more uncomfortable every passing minute but he refused to look at it, keeping his eyes closed tight to make sure he didn’t even catch a glimpse. He’d have to look at it later but… not now.

Exhausted beyond belief, he may have actually started falling asleep before another tentacle thrust into his mouth. He groaned in misery around it but couldn’t do anything as it fucked him. Again, when it finished he swallowed. It pulled out.

He waited there with his mouth open for the next one. His throat _hurt_ but he didn’t bother with dispelling it yet. It wouldn’t be worth the effort. He was too tired to do much other than lie here and hope this torment ended soon.

 

“I didn’t say you could do that to him.”

Snansy snapped awake to Xet’s voice. He sounded annoyed maybe even a little angry which only ever meant bad things for Snansy.

“Oh calm down, their amalgamate eggs.” Frisk’s voice. “They’re probably not viable and will be absorbed into his body or miscarried or something soon. Or I guess they might take and he’ll carry them ‘till they’re ready to hatch. In which case you can just send the babies to me. And in the meantime, you can take advantage of this to exploit people’s pregnancy fetishes.”

Snansy knew what she was talking about but wasn’t quite awake enough to connect the dots if he didn’t want to, which he didn’t. So, he lay there on the cold hard floor, pretending to be asleep, not daring to move even an inch because of _reasons_.

“Fine.” Xet sighed, still annoyed. “Snansy, wake up.”

Snansy jerked the rest of the way awake; disobeying Xet when he was already annoyed wasn’t smart. But sitting up made him feel the full weight of his middle and before he could think better of it he looked down at it.

It was filled with mushy looking roundish balls… the amalgamate’s eggs. There were enough to make his belly big and round like a pregnant person who was about to pop. He groaned as tears blurred his vision which at least meant he didn’t have to see it clearly.

“C’mon, don’t be a little bitch about it,” Xet snapped. “You need a bath, you smell shit.” He took a long drag on his seemingly ever-present cigarette, breathing out the smoke like a cloud of contempt.

Blueberry whimpered but struggled to his feet. The weight of his belly almost made him tip over but he caught himself against a nearby wall. He glanced around the room to see that the amalgamate had seemingly been put back in its crate, thank goodness, as it was no longer around and the crate was shut and locked once more.

“You’re very cute,” Frisk said as she approached to poke his belly. He flinched away with another pathetic whimper. “I kinda hope they’re viable because it’s more fun that way.”

Snansy desperately hoped they _didn’t_ take. A miscarriage would be best. Absorbing them into his body would be disgusting, he wanted nothing to do with them being inside him in any way, but still preferable to carrying them to term.

“Come on, let’s _go_.” Xet was getting impatient. So, silently Snansy followed, hanging his head.

 

After a shower and a scrub that left him feeling only marginally cleaner – he’d never cleanse himself fully of the feel of the amalgamate touching his bones and thrusting into his magic, not to mention the eggs still inside him – he put on a clean pair of clothing. Despite how baggy the shirt had seemed initially it didn’t fully cover his new belly.

“It’ll have to do for now,” Xet said with a frown before turning and leading the way back towards the room.

Too tired to do anything else, Snansy followed, dragging his feet as fast he was physically capable of making himself move right now. If it wasn’t for Snas being there to comfort him when he got back to the room he probably wouldn’t have been able to get himself to walk at all. But Snas would probably be disgusted with him now, Snansy was certainly disgusted by it. But seeing him again would be nice anyway.

Luckily the walk wasn’t long even going slow like he was and he wasn’t going quite slow enough to upset Xet much. So, soon he was walking back into the room and the door was closing behind him.

Snas was lounging on their single mattress. He looked as Snansy entered and understandably he gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. “What… happened? Or uh… what is… why are you…”

“Um…” Snansy looked away, more tears coming to his eyes. “They’re eggs from an… amalgamate.” He hadn’t heard of those before and wished it had stayed that way.

Snas paused before a look of horror and disgust came over his face. Of course he’d be disgusted, it was disgusting; Snansy was disgusting with them inside him.

“Hey uh… you okay?” Red asked, apparently disconcerted about whatever he saw on Snansy’s face. “No, fuck shit, ‘course you’re okay. C’mon, let’s sit on the bed.” He stood and walked over to guid Snansy back to the bed and lowered him onto it, sitting close beside him.

“Are you… disgusted with me?” Snansy was disgusted with himself and what now rested inside him so why wouldn’t everyone else?

“I’m disgusted with what _happened_ to you.” Sans growled softly, his anger obviously directed at the preparators of this whole mess and not at Snansy. “But not you, _never_ you no matter what.”

Snansy sniffed as he wrapped his arms around Snas and pressed his face into his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Snas hugged him back, pulling him close. Exhausted by his ordeal and comforted by his presence, it wasn’t long before Snansy started to drift off to sleep. He’d deal more with the ramifications of this when he woke up but for now he didn’t want to think about or even feel anything for a while.


End file.
